Necessary Sacrifices
by Jelly Beans Galore
Summary: An examination into the price of magic and the attachment one might develop to it.


For nations, birth is never something definite. There is not a precise moment in which they appear, only the moment when they are noticed.

The moment that he is noticed is a cold winter night. He is wandering through a village, but he doesn't see it. Instead, he sees the elven lady leading him to the chieftain's doorstep. She can't hear him and he can't hear her, but they have some sort of understanding with each other. There is a troll behind him, silently protecting and though the child has never heard him say it, he knows that the troll has taken a vow.

The elven lady gestures to the door, but the child cannot see it. She instead places her hand on his back and guides him up the step. Then she leads his hand and has him knock. The sound is quiet, but it is a quiet village and enough to wake the chieftain who stumbles down the stairs. He opens the door and looks at the child with the distant dark blue eyes. The child's eyes aren't focused—but they are, just not in this world—on anything. The child is blind.

The chieftain asks, "Who are you?"

The child answers, "I am Norway."

* * *

As a Viking country, Norway was expected to be a Viking. But a blind man cannot sail the seas alone says the chieftain. Norway says he would not be alone; he would have his troll, but no one can see the troll and no one believe what they cannot see, even by the words of their country. A deal is made with a chieftain from the south in which one of their men will be spared to protect Norway.

In Norway's mind, he realizes that this man is meant to kill him. The southern chieftain realizes this and Norway's own chieftain does. A blind country is not a good country in their eyes. But Norway's eyes see things they do not and Norway has with him a hidden blade for his sword was taken away as he was to be "protected".

The man that is to be Norway's protector approaches him silently. Were Norway a normal blind man, he would not have been aware. But the troll points him out and Norway draws the blade and says, "I can protect myself."

The man rises and stares and says, "So I see." His voice shows that he is impressed and Norway is proud in a way. He does not blame the man for trying to kill him as he was surely given some incentive and to him, Norway is nothing more than a neighboring country that would best be obliterated.

The man introduces himself as Denmark.

* * *

No one is sure what moment Norway, Sweden, and Denmark truly begin working together. Their people are still separate, but the countries find that they work together well. They hear of siblings to the east, three of them, and because of that perfect number, they make their way over.

When the siblings hear that they have entered their land, they attempt to run. First they are met with Sweden. The oldest stays behind and tells her siblings to run. Then the brother and sister meet Denmark and the brother sends his sister away.

They all know that she will find Norway.

But when she does, she is surprised to see a blind man. He leans against a tree and he shows no signs of even knowing she is there. She thinks she can run. Yet as soon as she does, Norway is in front of her. He does not touch her, but she feels hands about her throat.

She wants to scream; she wants to cry, "How are you doing this?"

Norway tells her, "Do not underestimate me."

* * *

The first time Norway dies is a battle with the other nations in the Kalmar Union. It is not a death that is thought much of. Perhaps they comment that it is strange because Norway is the only one who has never died before, but in a way it is fitting. It is about time.

The other nations have dealt with deaths before and they leave the body alone in Norway's room after cleaning him off blood. Norway awakens days later and his eyes focus on his room for the first time. He is at first alarmed, but then he hears the troll's voice for the first time. The troll soothes him and explains what has happened and why.

As with all magic, to obtain something, something must be given up.

Norway makes his way down the staircase. It should come naturally to him after being there so long, but it seems off not that he can see what he is doing.

As he enters the room, the other nations turn to him. They see his eyes and they crowd around for answers, calling to him and trying to get his attention. Norway stares and takes in the sight of his friends for the first time.

He finally replies, "I'm afraid I can't hear you."

* * *

It is when Norway tries to leave Denmark that things turn sour. His decision is quick and of the moment. He is not sure how long ago Sweden and Finland left, but Norway doesn't particularly care. He announces his decision to Denmark and hurries outside, knowing Denmark would follow. He only prayed that Iceland would stay.

When they are away from the house, Denmark grabs his shoulder and turns him around. He recalls a conversation a few days ago in which Norway mentioned that he wished he was blind again because he misses seeing those creatures of his instead of hearing them.

"You want to be blind?" Denmark cries. "I'll make you blind." But Norway cannot hear this so he has no warning.

He raises his sword and slashes Norway's right eye. Norway runs before he can get the other. He is bleeding a lot and collapses into the snow when he can run no more. He calls for the troll. He half-sees the troll approach.

Sweden will find Norway laying on the doorstep two days later.

* * *

The second time Norway dies is at the end of World War II. It is a chance death, considering that he has avoided it so often, dumb luck that he happened to be in the way when a soldier accidentally fires his gun.

Norway falls forward, onto his knees and he knows he will die almost instantly.

His friends gather around him and the only thought Norway has is that it was better that he was the one shot because he has lives to spare. And yet he somewhat regrets it as he looks at the panicked expressions. So he closes that eye and concentrates on the troll. But the troll is disappointed too. He has failed his vow.

Norway closes both of his eyes.

This is the first life in which he has no disabilities.

* * *

It is clear to everyone that Norway is missing something. It is not clear to them what. So they watch as years pass and Norway mourns his loss of whatever until one year he is no longer mourning, but he no longer smiles or laughs or cries.

So a friend finds the strength to check on him and sees a typical scene throughout their whole lives: Norway looking at nothing, speaking to nothing. He approaches him and chats for a moment before doing it.

Denmark brings himself to look into Norway's eyes for the first time in centuries. Like the first time he saw them, his eyes are blank. There is nothing there. It is missing. But Norway's eyes are not missing sight; they are missing emotion.

Denmark asks about it.

His answer is cryptic. "As with all magic, to obtain something, something must be given up."

**I wasn't sure if I made it clear enough what happened. Norway gave up his emotions for magic. If you're wondering what Romania and England gave up, I didn't really think it through other than a joke that England gave up normal eyebrows for it. Hehe.**


End file.
